In general, bicycle suspension refers to the system or systems used to suspend riders and all or part of the bicycles in order to protect them from the roughness of the terrain over which they travel. Besides providing obvious rider comfort, suspension mechanisms improve both safety and efficiency while keeping one or both wheels in contact with the ground and allowing the rider's mass to move over the ground in a flatter trajectory.
Bicycle suspension can be implemented in a variety of ways:                Suspension of the front fork and front wheel        Stem-mounted suspension        Suspension of the seat post        Rear-wheel suspensionAdditionally, combinations of the above can be provided. Bicycles with suspension front forks and rear suspensions are referred to as full suspension bikes.        
One of the most common automotive suspension systems of the prior art utilizes front and rear shock absorbers such as compression springs to suspend the weight of the vehicle. The suspension springs used on shock absorbers in typical cars and trucks are constructed in a variety of types, shapes, sizes, rates, and capacities, including leaf springs, coil springs, air springs, and torsion bars. These suspension springs are used in sets of four for each vehicle, or they may be paired off in various combinations and attached by any of several different mounting systems and techniques. The suspension system has two basic functions, to keep the wheels of rolling equipment or a vehicle in firm, direct contact with the road surface and to provide a comfortable ride. Under normal conditions, the springs of the shock absorbers support the body of the car evenly by compressing and rebounding with every up-and-down movement. This up-and-down movement, however, causes bouncing and swaying after each bump and is very uncomfortable. These undesirable effects are reduced by one or more shock absorbers.
The rotary shock absorber of the present invention is a device which can be installed directly on the wheels of rolling equipment, bicycles and automobiles to facilitate absorption of shock and vibrations as they travel on the road.